ASR involves a machine-based collection of techniques to understand human languages. ASR is interdisciplinary, often involving microphone, analog to digital conversion, frequency processing, database, and artificial intelligence technologies to convert the spoken word into textual or machine readable representations of not only what said (e.g., a transcript) but also what was meant (e.g., semantic understanding) by a human speaker. Far field ASR involves techniques to decrease a word error rate (WER) in utterances made a greater distance to a microphone, or microphone array, than traditionally accounted for in ASR processing pipelines. Such distance often decreases the signal to noise (SNR) ration and thus increases WER in traditional ASR systems. As used herein, far field ASR involves distances more than a half meter from the microphone.